bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jose Maria Hernandez Garnica
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'0" | weight = 144 lbs | eyes = Hazel | hair = Azure | blood type = B+ | affiliation = Opus Dei | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Priest | previous occupation = Engineer | team = Opus Dei Trinidad de Obra | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = Álvaro del Portillo Jose Luis Muzquiz | base of operations = Rome | marital status = Celibate | relatives = Unknown | education = University | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} Jose Maria Hernandez Garnica (ホーセ・マリア・エナーンドス・ガーニーカー, Hōse Maria Enāndosu Gānīkā) is a priest of Opus Dei and one of the Trinidad de Obra (三十字架 (トリニダッド・デ・オブラー); Spanish for "Trinity of the Work", Japanese for "Three Crosses"), the first three men ordained for Opus Dei. Among the three and within Opus Dei in general he is one of the most enigmatic characters, rarely participating in one of their operations, not residing in one of the official housings and acting on what seems to be a personal agenda rather than the universal goals of the organization. Nevertheless, both the founder and the current prelate seem to hold him in high regard, viewing all of his actions as nothing less than "God-inspired". However, in the few appearances he has made, Jose Maria's actions have always been dark and unusually cruel, often with illogical targets and absence of a clear purpose. This, combined with his unusually young appearance, might lead one to question what kind of person he truly is and what his true intentions are. Appearance Jose Maria's appearance is quite unusual for a priest, especially one supposed to be his age. Long azure hair held up in a bun, falling below his eyes and neck like a translucent curtain, thinly veiling the everpresent smirk beneath. The curves on his body are sharp and rough, cheekbones and shoulder blades clearly scintillating through the whiteness of his complexion. Jose Maria is awfully pale for a man born and raised under the Mediterranean sun, though wether this is an indication of abnormality or lied-about past remains unadressed. Normally, Jose Maria views the world through hazel windows, but when the situation gets intense or his murderous tendencies show, all color drains from his eyes, until nothing but a shining mirror remains. Jose Maria dresses humbly, but never without elegance. He wears the simple robes of a man of faith, but with the bravoure of a noble man. His preferred colors seem to be gray, with a hint of sky blue, matching his unusual hair color. Around his right forearm is twisted a silver strand of rosary beads, a cross dangling from the end, though this is usually covered within his sleeves. From time to time, Jose Maria is also shown in more modern clothes, such as casual jeans and shirt, though never without a clear purpose. Jose Maria's motions are fluid, void of doubt, and never not in a sense of superiority. His stride is confident and awe-inspiring, something to look back to when you pass by. In even the tiniest of his movements Jose Maria is completely assured, and no surprise, no change of events, no sudden confession can throw him of that pedestal. Maybe the strangest thing of all is Jose Maria's youthfulness or appearance doesn't regress as times passes. His past self even resembled an elder version of his current self. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immortality: By his own saying, Jose Maria is immortal. Though no absolute evidence has been presented yet to back this claim, the fact he has kept his youthful appearance for more than 60 years leads to believe there might be some truth to it. Master Assassin: *'Teirazu' (手入らず, "untouched"): A technique that allows Jose Maria to inflict internal wounds and even completely puncture a victim without leaving any visible injury on the outside. An alternate translation of the technique is "requiring little trouble", an aspect Jose Maria often makes mention of by saying that "it won't even leave a scratch". Trivia